


The sound of stars

by toxicbolts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Dissociation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbolts/pseuds/toxicbolts
Summary: They hum sometimes, to the tune of their own music. It’s nice, they think, to create something that allows you to feel, to abandon yourself to the melody, until everything around you dissipates, and you end up feeling slightly more in tune with the universe. Conscious. Awake.





	The sound of stars

They hum sometimes, to the tune of their own music. It’s nice, they think, to create something that allows you to feel, to abandon yourself to the melody, until everything around you dissipates, and you end up feeling slightly more in tune with the universe. Conscious. Awake.

They can feel themselves becoming duller. More transparent. And somehow, more alive than ever, if that’s even possible for a ghost. They’re not sure if they have experimented life, ever, breathing air and having a beating heart. Being undead is not as fun and easy as some would depict it, though. There are bad days, when no matter how much things seem to go through them, it still hurts. Something stays inside of them, sometimes for a little while. Sometimes, for a long time. Sometimes, forever.

They think, and think, dream about a better past, present, or future. It all feels less scary. It’s almost like disappearing, but not quite, because they know they are bound to this world forever.

They remember their cousin. They have never dared to open their diaries, even if it is easy to just go through walls and open them. They miss them dearly, and feel guilty about it. Their cousin is probably living their life… no, his life, he reminds himself. The life of lights, drama, and action. The life he had always wanted, but Napstablook was never able to follow. Maybe he works with Mettaton, they realise. It would suit him.

Were they a burden for him? He wonders about that every single day. Was that the reason he left?

Undyne tells them not to overthink it. Napstablook is not good at not overthinking. Undyne is good at making others feel better, though. She is a dear friend, great, strong, and successful.

They wonder why everyone seems to be achieving their dreams, but them. Undyne thinks their mixes are cool. Undyne is not good at lying, so they think it’s probably true.

They really, really do like creating music. Letting the world know how they see the world through it. Translating the sound that stars make into notes, and giving them meaning.

They open their eyes, slowly, their color subtly getting more solid. The song has ended, and that’s okay.

They feel a little less miserable, and that’s fine. It’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present for my friend Kiria, but here you have it, too!


End file.
